


Give Me XOXO, L.O.V.E

by saranghaexhime



Series: XOXO Hugs & Kisses [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Chanyeol, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Parents!ChenSoo, Parents!KrisHo, Parents!XiuHan, SO MUCH FLUFF, kid!Baekhyun, kid!Tao, kid!Yixing, slightly Yixing-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Yixing has a mission, and he's determined to do it by himself. Somehow. Eventually. Soon. With maybe a little help from dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me XOXO, L.O.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is LITTERED with so many moments from the Big China Love Concert with EXO, with some EXO Showtime sprinkled in. 
> 
> Title taken from XOXO | EXO
> 
> Just for reference, here are the families:
> 
> Luhan/Minseok - Yixing, Sehun  
> Kris/Junmyeon - Chanyeol, Tao  
> Kyungsoo/Jongdae - Jongin, Baekhyun

He clutched the fragile paper in hand gently, staring at his target intensely with anxious eyes as he stood from afar. He could hear the terse voices of others nearby, but he paid them no mind as he kept his gaze constant. 

His figure of interest had caught his eye earlier with their perpetual smile, almost fluffy exterior, and the bright motions as several people approached to receive one of the colorful gifts the person had in hand. Not that Yixing was really interested in that; but the character had stuck in his mind all day, and before he knew it, he’d drawn them on paper. Now, here he stood, just a few feet away, trying to rack up enough courage to show it off to them.

“Yixing?”

He broke his gaze and looked up to see his dad staring at him with a curious smile. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked. His brows furrowed a bit when the five year old only looked back to his previous point of interest. 

The man bent over so he was face to face with his son and looked as well, eyes searching before the locked onto the familiar figure. 

“Ah, do you want to say hi to them again?” He asked, glancing over to see Yixing shaking his head. He was confused for a moment before his eyes dropped down to the paper pressed against his son’s small body. “Ah, do you want to show them your drawing?”

He looked back at Yixing’s nervous expression before smiling softly. 

“Would you like me to come with you?” 

The little boy looked up at him hopefully and nodded; his dad’s smile growing wider at his response. 

The man straightened himself as a small hand came up to meet his. A tiny palm clutched at his fingers as they started walking; the other clutched the paper to his person gently, so not to wrinkle it. 

Yixing could feel his anxiousness rise as they got closer, finding strength as he gripped his dad’s hand as tight as he could. When they were just a few feet away, he felt his dad’s hand leave his and then lay flat against his back.

“Go on, don’t be shy. I’ll be right behind you.”

Yixing took a few timid steps forward, waiting as the person turned from handing off yet another colorful present to face him. They tilted their head when they saw him, their head looking to the paper in his hands, and then back to him. He smiled shyly as he finally turned the paper around to reveal the black and white cartoon.

The person put a hand up to their mouth and pointed to the drawing, and then back at themselves, their smile almost seemed bigger than usual. 

Yixing nodded and a bright smile lit up on his face when he received a thumbs up. He watched with hopeful eyes as the person took one of the colorful items in his hand and absolutely lit up when it was offered to him. He took it with a shy smile and bowed in thanks, just as his dad had taught him. Then the person knelt down and opened their arms wide for Yixing to run into and give them a big hug, cuddling the other’s soft material. 

Behind him, there was a faint ‘aw’ and several clicks of a shutter. 

He pulled away, shyly waving, before running back to his father, who immediately picked him up into his arms. After helping Yixing tie the rope of his new gift around his wrist, they all waved to each other one last time before the parent walked back to their earlier place with his child. 

“That was very nice of you, Xingxing. I’m sure Mr. Panda was really happy you showed him your drawing.”

He felt his dad squeeze the back of his neck lightly and his eyes drooped at the comforting motion. Behind them, the panda character waved at Yixing again with the panda cartoon drawing in his hand; the colorful balloons in the other attracting other kids as they ran up to take one as well. 

Yixing wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and burrowed into his shoulder, but not before his dad caught sight of the pleased smile that told him how happy he was as well. 

**Extra I**

“It is Doraemon!” 

“No it’s not! Doraemon doesn’t have hair!” 

“You told me to draw the hair!”

“That’s not hair, it’s a hat!”

Lu Han smiled in amusement as they approached their small group, coming in only the midst of the heated argument. “They’re still at it?” he asked as he came to stand next to his husband, who turned to look at him. 

Minseok nodded regretfully with a sigh, “Whoever said drawing was a peaceful past time, clearly did not have children.”

The Chinese man chuckled, “Or he did and he had children like our’s.”

His husband raised a brow, “I’m pretty sure that’s our three year old son in there trying to pass off Doraemon’s hair as a hat.”

Lu Han raised his brows in delight and his eyes looked up to peek into the circle where several children were arguing over their drawings. 

“There are too arms and legs!”

“Oh yeah? Where?”

“There and there!”

“Do you think I’m dumb?”

Minseok tuned out the children’s voice in favor of looking at his other son, who was still tucked into Lu Han’s arms. He smiled gently when the child unwrapped one of his arms to turn and face him. He felt a rush of satisfaction when Yixing locked eyes with him and automatically sent a dimpled smile his way. 

“Appa, I showed Mr. Panda my picture!” He waved the aforementioned picture and Minseok took it, smiling brightly.

“Wow, it’s so good! I bet he really liked it, Xingxing.” 

Yixing blushed and played with the string that floated from his wrist, connected to the balloon. Minseok knew how timid the small boy could be sometimes and grew bashful quite easily at any type of praise he received. He made sure to comment on Yixing’s bravery which caused the latter to become even further red.

He laughed as he took a step forward when Yixing’s arms reached out for him, taking the child from his husband and telling him to get Sehun before their three year old started arguing that the clearly drawn eyeglasses were actually eye wrinkles. 

He watched as Lu Han stepped into the tiny fray, one of the other parents stepping out to make room for him. They glanced over at him and made their way to the safe distance that Minseok set between the group and themselves.

“I’m really sorry about this, hyung” the other parent said sheepishly as he held a four year old, Tao, in his arms. “Chanyeol’s usually okay with stuff like this.”

Minseok sent him a small smile, “You don’t have to apologize, Junmyeon; they’re kids, and kids get competitive. In our a group as large as ours, it was bound to happen. Besides, it’s not only your child that’s in there, if you recall.”

They glanced over to see Lu Han lifting Sehun into his arms, laughing as the child stuck his tongue out at Chanyeol, who did the same with another boy next to him as they remained standing.

Junmyeon hummed, “I will admit, I never expected Jongin to be so aggressive about it as well,” he said, eyeing the other child next to his four year old. “He’s usually so mild mannered.”

“Well, most days we aren’t usually in a theme park,” Minseok said, gesturing to the multitude of kiddy rides and colors around them, “This place changes people.”

The other nodded just as they heard Sehun and Lu Han’s voices nearby.

“But Bàba, you have to do it! Or they won’t think you’re manly enough!”

“Excuse me, Sehunnie, but I am all manly.”

“Then why was your hair pink before?”

Junmyeon and Minseok shared an exasperated look before the former walked over to his own family, where Chanyeol was trying to convince Yi Fan to sit on Kyungsoo while the latter was doing push-ups.

Minseok sent a sly smirk over to his husband, “Yeah, Han, why was your hair pink before?” He grinned at Yixing, who giggled at Lu Han’s put upon face.

“I thought we agreed we’d never speak of that, Baozi.” He said blankly as Minseok snickered, the latter not even fazed by the affectionate nickname.

Sehun tuned his fathers’ voices out when his eyes zeroed in on Yixing and the yellow balloon that was attached to his wrist. He immediately started wriggling around in Lu Han’s arms to catch his attention. “Bàba, I want a balloon!”

Lu Han glanced down at Sehun, and then around the area before his face fell slightly. He looked apologetically at his youngest son, “I’m sorry, Sehunnie, I think Mr. Panda left already.”

Sehun’s eyes started to water, “But, but… Balloon…” 

Minseok watched sadly as Lu Han tried to calm Sehun’s whimpers; their youngest child wasn’t a fussy child, they weren’t sure how they lucked out with two of the calmest children ever, really (He supposed it was compensation for the gigantic five-year-old he ended up marrying). So whenever either one of them did start, it was a little harder trying to settle them back down. He felt Yixing move around in his arms, wanting to be set down. Doing so, he watched as Yixing took a few steps to Lu Han and tugged at his shirt, opening his arms so the latter would set his brother down as well. 

Once both children were on the ground, they watched as Yixing wrapped his little arms around Sehun. “Don’t cry, Sehunnie,” he said as he pat his back, “Sehunnie can have Yixing’s balloon.”

Shuns sniffed as he looked up hopefully to the balloon and then at Yixing with a pout when they pulled away. “Really? I can have it?”

Without an answer, Yixing unties the balloon from his own wrist before reaching over to tie it to Sehun’s, who immediately brightens, eyes forming teary crescents. 

He immediately threw his arms around Yixing when he was finished. “Thank you, hyung! Saranghae!” 

There was a soft coo next to him and several clicking sounds, and Minseok doesn’t need to turn to know that Lu Han had whipped his phone out to take several pictures of the sweet moment. His husband likes to call it future blackmail, but he knows he’s actually just a sucker for their babies. 

Minseok smiles as he calls for the children’s attention, “Now that everyone’s happy, shall we go eat somewhere?”

With two small cheers from the kids (and a bright and shiny one from Lu Han), they join the rest of their group to figure out where to eat.

**Extra II**

Of course, picking just one place to eat doesn’t go as well as planned and the kids end up snacking on Pepero sticks while the adults argue over which restaurant to go to. 

“Let’s have bossam!”

“We just had that yesterday.”

“Then let’s eat jjajangmyeon, since it’s closer!”

“No, if we eat jjajangmyeon- it’s not good for health.”

“Let’s have steak.”

“… Why steak?”

“It’s amazing.”

“I actually really want chicken right now.”

“Honey combo?”

“Ah, they don’t do that at that restaurant. Only the one by our house does it.”

“Oh…”

Where the kids are eating, Yixing tugs on Sehun’s sleeve to get his brother to turn to him. The latter sees that his older brother has one end of the Pepero stick in his mouth, his lips curved upward along with his eyes. Sehun looks down at his own packet, seeing that there is only just one left. He looks back up and without any other thought, he opens his mouth and closes it around the other end of Yixing’s stick. 

Yixing’s head moves and the stick breaks in half, but that doesn’t deter Sehun. The latter gobbles up the rest of the stick in his mouth and tries to move closer to take the remaining of Yixing’s as well. His older brother just laughs and moves his head away, patting Sehun on the head. When he sees the latter pout he offers his own packet of Pepero, bringing a bright smile to the other’s face. 

Ah, he loves seeing Sehun smile. 

He ruffles his brother’s hair again, watching him finish off his own packet before starting on the new one Yixing gave, before a new hand with a Pepero stick in hand appears in front of him. Yixing follows the hand up its owner’s arm to see little Jongin staring at him. 

Yixing tilts his head before a smile appears, taking the stick with a quiet ‘thank you, Jonginnie’, which garners a small blush from the younger boy. 

None of them take notice to Kyungsoo, who has taken a quick break from tossing around food options to check on all of the kids and smiling fondly as he watches the exchange. When he comes back into the adult conversation, it’s to Junmyeon asking why they all have different opinions on that day of all days when they usually settle with one menu easily. 

Why indeed.

He supposes they’ll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this ending


End file.
